Ruido de fondo
by thenotsogreatAlexander
Summary: Pequeños análisis de los personajes de Rafael, Bela Talbot, Castiel y Lilith.
1. I: Rafael (dolor y vanagloria)

Hola, estos serán análisis de personajes, basándome en dos características de los mismos.  
Serán cuatro pequeños escritos, sin ninguna relación el uno con el otro.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Emociones y Pecados" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers__".  
Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen. _

* * *

**I: Rafael (dolor y vanagloria)**

Rafael viaja a través del espacio y el tiempo buscando a Dios. Sus demás hermanos, arcángeles y ángeles, siempre esperan su regreso en la orilla del Cielo. Nadie se atreve a salir, porque nadie sabe exactamente qué hacer, ahora que Padre se ha ido.

Rafael camina sobre suelos llenos de abundante maleza, vuela a través de la lluvia hecha de diamantes de un lejano planeta, y se refugia de las cenizas de un terrible volcán en lo más profundo de un océano color esmeralda.

Ve a la humanidad nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir una y otra y otra vez. Pero él nunca deja de buscar.

Otro conflicto en los pastizales que su padre ha creado, Guerras Santas les llaman, y Rafael resopla y observa cómo aquellos simios inútiles se despedazan sin bajarse de un caballo. Y nunca deja de buscar porque entonces, ¿qué hay de él, o del resto de sus hermanos? Abandonados en el paraíso, y ni siquiera pueden disfrutarlo.

Algunas veces, Rafael escucha las plegarias de aquella inmundicia que reza por el regreso de su Padre, y es en esos momentos que él los odia más que nunca porque sabe que la añoranza por una mano que los guíe es justamente lo que él desea. Por siglos y siglos ha tratado de contestar una pregunta y que parece no tener respuesta: ¿por qué_? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no decir cuándo volverás? _Y prefiere odiarlos antes que admitir que siente su dolor.

Prefiere gritar de rabia y hacer caer tempestades, despertar a los volcanes y mover las mareas antes de admitir que su Padre ya no está más.

Y odia tanto aceptar que ya no está que prefiere mentirles a sus hermanos y decirles que Padre está muerto. A lo largo de los milenos, lo ha dicho tantas veces que ha comenzado a creer que es verdad, pues es mejor tener un padre muerto que uno que te ignora.

Llegará el momento en que Rafael decida que no viajará más y resguardará el Cielo, y ese día nadie moverá un dedo, ni siquiera Miguel.

Ya no es furia la que siente por los humanos, prefiere sentir pena por ellos, pues son tan débiles que siguen esperando el regreso de su inútil Padre en lugar de decidir hacer algo por ellos mismos.

Él no es como ellos, porque ha vivido y visto cosas que los hombres jamás soñarían, y porque si Dios no está cerca para absolver tus pecados o darte una mano, sólo él, Raphael, tiene la voluntad y el poder para hacer lo que Padre nunca hizo: terminar con aquello que él mismo creó.

Entonces desencadena su poder contra sus hermanos que siguen esperando ilusamente el regreso de Padre, un desgraciado que no se importa por ninguno de ellos. Y también lucha contra los demonios, por ser el grotesco retrato de su hermano Lucifer, ahora caminando en la Tierra gracias a él.

Observa su plan ejecutándose desde su Cielo privado, y se pregunta si su Padre volverá cuando todo aquello haya sido exterminado.

Y no hay otra forma de saberlo más que ver a la Tierra arder.

Y acabará con ella, porque está, oh, tan cansado de viajar y caminar.


	2. II: Bela Talbot (decepción y avaricia)

**II: Bela Talbot (decepción y avaricia)**

Es antes de sus veintes que descubre que los cazadores son un fiasco. Pero antes de eso, Bela ha estado recorriendo el país, pidiendo aventones, fingiendo que ha huido de casa pero que ya ha sentado cabeza y quiere regresar. Es la misma historia que les cuenta a todos, misma historia que todos se tragan… excepto por los cazadores.

La primera vez que se topó con uno de ellos, fue en un bar en algún lugar de Texas. El cazador la ha reconocido por una foto en los periódicos como persona desaparecida. El artículo de su desaparición también incluye el deceso misterioso de sus padres.

La invita a comer en un restaurante abierto las 24 horas. Le presta su chaqueta al salir porque de noche en Texas hace viento y frío, y ella solo viste jeans y una blusa azul de manga corta.

Él maneja en su auto toda la noche y ella duerme tranquila por primera vez en el asiento trasero. Se han presentado, y ante la mención del nombre de Bela, el cazador comienza a cantar en un idioma extranjero. "Mi familia vino de Italia", responde cuando ella pregunta. Pronto, Bela aprende y canta _Bella ciao _con junto con él, quien le cuenta que trata sobre un soldado despidiéndose de su amada. Y ella siente que cada que "_Bella ciao" _es repetido es como si se despidiera de su pasado. Y no le molesta que repita su nombre tantas veces.

Es mejor Bela que Abby. Abby era la chica que lloraba por la noche siempre que su padre se levantaba de su cama y salía de su cuarto. Abby era el nombre que gritaba su madre con nervios crónicos cada que necesitaba algo.

Un año después, en un pequeño condado de Wisconsin, Bela conoce a más cazadores, a todo un grupo de ellos, en realidad. Los reconoce por los tatuajes y collares que llevan, justo como el italiano. La acogen como si fuera una más de su retorcida familia, al enterarse del pasado que ella decide contarles. Por ellos descubre que la niña de ojos inhumanos era un demonio.

Aprende las artes, los trucos, las letanías y los símbolos. Pronto descubre a escondidas que el demonio de ojos rojos reclamará su vida en 10 años a partir del asesinato de sus padres. Le arrancará el alma y la encadenará en el infierno por el resto de los días. Bela no puede evitar pensar que incluso desde la muerte, su padre ha continuado agravando su vida.

Un año más tarde, varios _Exorcisamus te, omnes in mundus spiritu, _Bela encuentra al demonio con el que ha hecho el pacto.

El demonio carcajea y se regodea.

— Abby, Abby, Abby. Has sido una mala mentirosita — sonríe y observa al resto de los cazadores, con escopetas y armas apuntando hacia su cuerpo.

Ellos saben que los demonios mienten, Bela lo sabe también.

— ¿Olvidaste decirle a mamá Jean y a papá Scott que maté a tus padres porque tú me lo pediste? — sus ojos brillan rojo, igual que el labial de sus labios. Al ver la duda escrita en los ojos de los demás, continúa en falsa sorpresa: — ¿Oh, no sabían? La pequeña Abby odiaba tanto a papi y a mami que hizo un pacto conmigo. Ahora su alma ahora pertenece al infierno.

Bela jala el gatillo a su arma, y un grito seguido de una sonora carcajada permanece en el aire impregnado de azufre. La pistola tiembla bajo su brazo. Al dar media vuelta hacia sus compañeros, la observan con dureza, frialdad y asco.

Nadie pregunta por qué. Nadie se molesta en preguntar por qué. Para ellos, Bela no es más que otra bastarda buscando una herencia. Para ellos no es diferente de quien pactó con un demonio para que su novia se enamorara de ellos, o que ganara la lotería, o ser delgado por siempre.

A ocho años de que el cancerbero corte su piel con sus garras y sus ladridos se escuchen tras la puerta, Bela Talbot comprende que los cazadores son un fiasco.

Apunta su arma contra Jean y Scott, roba su diario de cazadores y corre.

Entre los círculos de cazadores, se cuenta la historia de Bela, que aprovecha los conocimientos de los cazadores para vender artículos sobrenaturales a cambio de una suma módica de dinero. La bastarda avariciosa.

Ellos creen que su oficio es igual o peor que haber vendido su alma al diablo.

Y Bela nunca le ha importado, ni se ha molestado en lo que diga aquel círculo juicioso y mártir estúpido. Ni ellos ni nadie.

Porque nadie se molestó en preguntar por qué había matado a su padre, quien abusaba sexualmente de ella; y a su madre, que fingía ignorarlo.


	3. III: Castiel (frustración y soberbia)

**III: Castiel (frustración y soberbia)**

El ángel se encuentra en la tierra polvorienta al lado de una carretera. Sus únicas pertenencias son su traje, gabardina, y una pala que tomó prestada de la tienda más cercana, a unos sesenta kilómetros de donde se encontraba. Se tallaba los ojos de forma constante. El polvo, se decía. Sin embargo, no importaba cuántas veces se limpiara, seguía sintiéndolos húmedos.

Perforó la tierra con la punta de la pala; la dejó caer como si clavara una espada. Y le resultó irónico aquel movimiento porque estaba buscando a Longinus antes que Raphael la encontrara primero.

Pero qué tonto había sido, se lamentaba. Pensar que podría ganarle a su hermano en algo.

Su boca trató de sonreír, pero sólo un extremo de ella se movió; el otro lado de su cara colgaba tristemente, como las manos de un títere sin titiritero.

El ojo izquierdo de Castiel lloraba sangre; un soldado de Raphael creyó que era gracioso. Otro pensó que atravesarlo con Longinus sería poético.

Las manos le tiemblan, pero el ángel sigue cavando. El sudor, las lágrimas y la vida se le escapan del cuerpo, caen a la Tierra, a esa por la que él ha dado todo.

Después de algunos minutos, el agujero en la tierra ya es como lo quiere, rectangular, y calcula que es justa la medida. Con gran dificultad y pesar arrastra al primero de sus hermanos caídos a la tumba que ha preparado especialmente para él. Rodó su cuerpo sin vida hasta que descansó en el fondo de su sepultura.

Castiel volvió a tomar en manos la pala y comenzó a llenar torpemente aquella tumba. Daba pasos con dificultad, rengueando. Cuando terminó, cerró su ojo e intentó rezar. Lo intentó pero ningún sonido salía de su sangrante boca; intentó también en decirlo simplemente en su mente; pero su mente estaba en negro, llena de marañas sonoras, ruido, como el que la radio emite cuando no encuentra ninguna estación.

Lo único que prevalecía era aquel ruido ensordecedor y la idea perturbadora de que acababa de enterrar a uno de sus hermanos. Enterrarlos, ahora Castiel se reía, porque el verbo implicaba que era bajo Tierra, aquella creación por la que todos, gustosos, marchan hacia su muerte por defenderla.

Pronto, mientras clavaba por primera vez la pala en un sitio distinto al anterior, se convencía más y más de que él y sólo él podría salvar la reminiscencia de su Padre; a pesar de ya no creer en él como hace algunos milenos.

Era el único, a través del tiempo, espacio, dimensiones. Ni siquiera pensó en Dean, o en Sam. Ellos sólo llaman cuando necesitan algo; pero usualmente eso no funciona en caso contrario. Tendría que probar una estrategia distinta a buscar las armas celestiales. Si quería adelantarse a las acciones de Raphael, tendría que pensar distinto al resto de sus hermanos… algo sencillo de hacer, considerando que por sus faltas ante ellos había sido asesinado en dos ocasiones.

Se enjugó por última vez las lágrimas y la sangre que caían de sus ojos. Levantó la vista al enorme campo de alas quemadas frente a él, y observó orgulloso, altivo, y juró que las muerte de todos sus hermanos en aquel horrible campo de batalla no sería en vano; porque él sería el que se encargaría de que sus muertes no fueran en vano.

Sonrió esta vez con todos los labios y músculos de una sonrisa; las heridas comenzaban a sanar, pero cuando su cuerpo quedara restaurado por completo, las nuevas piezas que lo hubieran de parchar serían más amargas.


	4. IV: Lilith (ternura, lujuria)

**IV: Lilith (ternura, lujuria)**

Sus alas estaban rotas, despedazadas, con los huesos perforando la carne, sangraban. Esa fue la primera visión que ella tuvo de su Padre, su creador, su salvador, su mesías y profeta.

Se sentía dichosa al ser la primera. Hay cierto orgullo y reconocimiento en ser la primera en algo tan hermoso como lo es la creación de una nueva estirpe.

Lucifer le acicalaba, enterraba sus dedos en sus largos cabellos. Ella sonreía, dichosa, de cuerpo aún pequeño, tan pequeño que cabía en sus brazos. Así que él le sonreía, la nombraba: Lilith, Lilith, Lilith, ligera como el viento, fuerte de espíritu.

En el infierno, Lucifer y ella son los únicos en ese gran vacío.

Lilith sonríe y ríe cual niña que es. Sus ojos se tornan blancos y mueve sus manos gorditas, ordenándole al espacio que tome forma. Exige ser divertida. Animales caminando a cuatro patas se acercan a ella, lamiendo sus dedos. Y son animales de orejas triangulares, hocico saltado, nariz prominente, potente.

Ha llegado la primera alma, y la primera también suele padecer infortunios. Lilith mira hacia arriba, desde el regazo de su padre; lo observa con ojos grandes e inocentes, como pidiendo permiso. Lucifer, al ser su creador y Dios, sabe lo que su pequeña trama. Asiente con la cabeza, y la niña sonríe. Sus ojos se vuelven a tornar blancos, y las bestias atacan.

Los gritos pueden escucharse por todo el infierno, porque está vacío, oscuro y triste. La desesperación y el dolor hacen eco, al igual que las risas y la voz melodiosa de ella.

Conforme las bestias se alimentan, crecen como árboles, excepto que ellos no buscan el sol, sino el sonido de la sangre recorrer las venas de su próxima víctima.

Viven en relativa paz, hasta el momento que Él, ¿o debería decir su abuelo?, decidió encerrar a su hijo. Porque no era suficiente con condenarlo a la vida en oscuridad; había que asegurarse que jamás pudiera escapar de su propia prisión. Y ésta, era fría, papá, tan fría, que dolían los huesos.

El infierno era un glaciar. Lilith decidió seguir propagando la especie.

Después de milenios de invierno, los demonios desconocían a su creador, y sólo se pronunciaba su nombre en que las noches eran más frías, y su nombre se les escapaba de los labios como una plegaria.

Lilith esperaba por el momento adecuado. Su cuerpo, al igual que el de sus bestias, cancerberos, había crecido. La viva imagen de la divinidad pecaminosa, encantadora y peligrosa.

Era ella quien sabía lo que debía hacerse; su padre le había susurrado las primeras pistas, y a lo largo del tiempo hubo de descubrir el resto.

Finalmente, cuando Sam Winchester fue el elegido, Lilith y sus hermanos y hermanas más cercanos celebraron en una noche que duró años. Entre carne, cuerpos, caderas, sangre, baile, manjares, almas corruptas, supieron que el regreso de Él estaba cerca.

Entonces, caminaba cadenciosa, con ojos oscuros de deseo y labios húmedos… entraba por aquella puerta, donde al otro lado él yacería con ella.

Era algo natural para Lilith... el querer consumir a aquel que habría de liberar a su Padre.


End file.
